


Crossing Over

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Kinktober 2019, Light Feminization, M/M, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 17 - CrossdressingPeter decides to dress up for the first time as a birthday surprise.





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind on Kinktober and it's not a good feeling. Also if this one feels rushed, that's because it is, and I feel a little bad for that.
> 
> Hopefully it's okay. I don't read/write much crossdressing stuff sooo let's see how that goes.

Peter bit his lip, feeling a little stupid. The image reflected back at him through the mirror showed him wearing a short white top over his toned chest and a green plaid mini skirt that didn’t quite meet his knees. He tugged at the skirt, feeling too close to being exposed as he wore nothing beneath it. For a moment Peter worried that he should have bought lingerie too - would this be enough? He really hoped Wade would respond well to it because if he didn't he’d probably die of shame.

His thoughts were in a jumble when he heard the front door open. Wade whistled a tune as he made his way through the apartment past the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Peter thought his heart might just jump out of his chest with the amount of anxiety pumping through him.

“Petey, I’m home!” Deadpool called out.

It was now or never. Peter took a deep steadying breath and opened the door, stepping out. His eyes trailed the room, finding a shocked Wade staring, slack-jawed and eyes wide.

"Uh...happy birthday?" Peter tentatively offered with a hesitant smile. "Is it okay? I didn't know exactly which one to buy, and it's kind of weird in the top because I don't have boobs, but the skirt works, right?"

"Baby boy, there is absolutely nothing wrong with any of this. Holy shit. Can I have you right now? Right here?"

"Whatever you want, sir," Peter said, batting his eyelashes.

Something akin to a growl rose from Wade's throat. He made long strides towards Peter, eyes hungry. He picked Peter up and Peter flung his arms around Wade's neck, legs encircling his waist. Their lips met in a rough and passionate kiss, Wade devouring Peter's mouth. Peter's back hit the wall, making Peter gasp. Wade began palming Peter's ass under the skirt, his rough warm hands massaging the cheeks. Peter moaned shortly as Wade attacked his jaw with bites and kisses, licking his sensitive neck and grazing teeth.

"Going to be a good girl for me, Petey?" Wade purred in Peter’s ear.

Peter nodded, a sudden flame of arousal coursing through him, confused by it. Wade had never called him a girl before. "Yes, sir."

Wade grinded his hips against Peter, Peter humming and attempting to grind back. Wade smiled and carried Peter to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. Peter landed with a bounce.

"You look so pretty - so slutty." Wade knelled down on the bed before moving to lean over Peter's body. He placed his hand on Peter's thigh, sliding it up Peter’s short skirt. Peter flushed. He caressed Peter's smooth inner thigh but ignored Peter’s hardening cock. Peter squirmed a little.

"Ah, no moving, Petey."

Peter swallowed thickly. Wade explored Peter's body, hands sprawling over his pale lithe body. Fingers crept beneath the top, a nail scraping round a nipple. Peter whimpered. Roughly Wade continued to play with them, pinches and reassuring gentle brushes building a mass of pleasure in Peter's lower stomach. His back arched, his hips trying to find friction on his aching cock.

"Down, baby girl."

Peter fell back with a frustrated whine.

"Baby, I'm going to get you riding my cock soon, but right now I want you to suck me off like a slutty schoolgirl who needs to get by in school."

Peter's lips tugged into a smile. "Of course, sir."

Wade got up off Peter and stood to the side of the bed. Eagerly, Peter crawled on all fours to the edge. He fell onto his stomach and unbuckled Wade's belt, smiling up at him. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, nuzzling Wade's crotch, mouthing against the thin material between Peter and Wade's cock. Tugging down Wade's underwear, Peter wet his lips, the sight of Wade's thick yet scarred cock simultaneously making his mouth water and reminding him how unfairly empty his ass was.

Peter lay flat on his stomach and took Wade's cock in his mouth, happily sucking on the head before slipping it in further. He shifted forward and gripped Wade’s shaft, his lips smoothing over Wade's cock as he bobbed up and down the length. Wade let out a hum of approval. He combed his fingers through Peter’s hair - soft and reassuring, and ever-so-slightly tugging Peter closer. Peter went along with it, eager to take more of Wade’s thick, heavy cock into his mouth.

“That skirt just makes you look super slutty, baby girl,” Deadpool said in a low tone, stroking Peter’s head fondly. Peter out a muffled sound, still with his lips stretched around Wade’s cock, the head nudging nearer the back of Peter’s throat. Peter playfully kicked his legs up, alternating between his left and right. He fluttered his eyelashes up at Deadpool, wiggled his ass, and kept sucking and tasting Wade’s cock.

"Want you to ride my cock now, baby girl,” Wade said, slipping his cock from Peter’s mouth.

Peter swallowed and wiped his mouth. "I'm, uh, ready. I've already, you know, stretched it. For today,” Peter replied.

Wade grinned. “Good girl.”

A strange shiver ran down Peter’s spine. He moved so Wade could lay down, then climbed up to straddle Wade's. He grabbed Wade’s cock to help guide it in, so ready to finally have Wade inside of him. Peter's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, a small moan slipped from his slightly open mouth as Wade's cock filled him, spreading him open. Peter took his time, wanting to feel every inch.

"Fuck, you feel good, Wade," Peter moaned. He started to fuck himself on Wade's cock, his plaid skirt shifting with each movement.

"You look like such a slut, baby boy."

"Maybe because I am a slut, sir," Peter replied, a little breathless and with a small smile.

"That so?"

Peter nodded, bouncing up and down on Wade's cock harder and faster than before. A gasp turned into a moan. 

"Does it feel good, sir?" Peter asked innocently. "I want you to feel good too."

"Mm, I love fucking your tight fucking ass, baby boy."

"You want me to turn around so you can watch, sir?" 

"You want me to watch that perfect ass taking my cock?" 

Peter licked his lips and nodded. He got up off Wade's cock and turned around. He quickly pushed himself down again. Wade grabbed his ass, lifting Peter's skirt to press into the soft flesh. He started moving Peter, an uptake in speed, and rutting his hips up. Peter titled his head back and moaned insistently, eagerly taking Wade's cock deeper, reaching further inside at an angle that just felt so fucking good. Peter's moans fell from his mouth, over and over. 

"Good girl," Wade rasped, sounding near as close to being undone as Peter felt. "So pretty in that skirt, want you to wear it all the time, be my good girl."

Peter didn't know why but the idea actually turned him on.

"Bend me over - when you want, in a skirt - fuck," Peter swore, biting his lip and whining.

Wade groaned, his hips slamming up even harder. Peter cried out.

"Can I come, sir, please let me come, please, sir -"

"Touch yourself."

Peter took his cock in his hand, and stroked himself. His breath fell heavy.

"That's it, baby girl, come on my cock."

Wade babbled on but Peter couldn't concentrate on it, not with the pressure building inside him, heat coiling before erupting in an overpowering wave of bliss. Inside him he could feel Wade still, his come spilling inside of him.

Peter didn't want to move but sitting on top of Wade wasn't a particularly comfortable place to rest. He pulled himself off and fell to Wade's side. Peter cuddled up to him, head resting against his shoulder, breathing in the sweaty smell of Wade.

"Happy birthday," Peter said, eyes flicking up to Wade's. "Did you like your present?"

"Did I -? Of course! Though...how serious were you about wearing skirts around the apartment?"

Peter flushed. "Pretty serious?" he suggested timidly.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He pulled Peter closer and kissed his forehead.

“Hmm, every now and then when you least expect it,” Peter decided.


End file.
